


Just so Stupid

by ronoman



Series: Marvel Prompts + Ideas [4]
Category: Captain America Civil War, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Denfenders
Genre: Civil War fix it, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronoman/pseuds/ronoman
Summary: They were so stupid and clueless. They're not fucking brothers. They've been married for eighteen damn years!Or5 times the team thought Stephen and Tony were brothers and the 1 time Tony snapped.





	Just so Stupid

1.

"Morning, Tones." Stephen sleepily murmured as he walked into the kitchen, running a hand through the genius' hair and dropping a kiss onto it as he walked past him. He laughed as Tony's head slid onto the table.

"Hey Tony, you never told us about your brother?" Tony groaned, him and Stephen being too tired to really understand what Steve had said.

"Doctor Stephen Stark, nice to meet you." He proceeded to sit next to Tony, handing him one of the two large mugs of coffee he had made. 

Tony's head raised and he smiled tiredly.

"Thanks. You make the best coffee ever."

 

2.

"Tony, I swear to God you've got to be more careful!" Stephen was livid. Tony had almost died again trying to save Stephen's life again. "I know you want to keep me safe and protect me, but I can handle myself."

"I know but I just...if anything were to happen to you, I don't think I could deal with it..." Stephen melted under Tony sad face and pulled him into his arms.

"Jesus Tony, just please be more careful. I can protect myself." Tony hummed. 

"Kay." 

Bruce awkwardly walked in a smiled at them.

"Steve told me. It's nice to meet you Doctor Stark," Stephen nodded at him, "Could I borrow Tony for awhile?" They both nodded this time and Bruce walked out of the room, missing Tony give Stephen a quick kiss goodbye.

 

3.

"Guys! Natasha, I need your help. Now!" Tony slipped into the common room in the compound, his face filled with worry and his eyes swam with unshed tears. "Please... Stephen's been taken..."

Every Avenger, old and new, stood up in a flurry of worry. Tony breathed heavily as Natasha took charge of all the Avengers present. There was of course Natasha, Steve, Clint, Bruce and Thor but there was also Undroos, Rhodey, Pepper (she's not an Avenger but she was still there), Sam, Bucky, the Defenders, and Carol Denvers.

"Don't worry, Tones, we'll help get your brother back." Tony looked at Rhodey and Pepper who both had shit eating grins at the statement despite the emergency.

Whatever...he'll deal with the whole 'brother' thing later.

\---

They stormed into the base where Stephen was sitting, magic blocking chain cuffs on and looking bored. He smiled when he saw all of the Avengers burst in.

"About time. Where's Tony?" 

Tony stumbled through the crowd, shedding the armor as he got closer and he fell into Stephen.

"You're just as bad as me, Stephen. You need to be more careful too, dumbass..." Tony murmured against his neck, kissing it as he pulled away from him. The Avengers had cleared out and the sounds of screaming enemies could be heard in the background.

"I love you. So much." He pulled Tony into a kiss, his shaking hands pushing into Tony's hair as he smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, too. So, so much." 

 

4.

Tony was half awake as Stephen slept beneath him on the couch in the common room of the compound. One of Stephen's hands was limply hanging, a book losely held by it as his other hand was wrapped around Tonys, their hands hidden in the couches creases. 

"I wish I had a sibling. They're adorable brothers. They obviously love each other and have been through a lot together." Tony grumbled at the noise he was hearing and buried his head into Stephen's neck.

"Oh, sh, sh."

"Shut up, Clint. I want to get a photo of them and then put it into the group chat." Tony moved his free hand and curled it around Stephen's neck, he carded his fingers through his hair. 

"Awh..." There was around maybe eight voices that made the same sound all at once and both Stephen and Tony grumbled. Everything went silent.

"Tony...if that's you, I will portal you to the top of Everest. Trust me, I've been there and it's not fun." The words were slurred with sleep but could be decifered easily.

Tony shushed him. 

"Try'na sleep, shush..." Stephen lets go of Tonys hand and curled his arm around Tony's waist. 

"Love you..."

"Love you too."

"It's so cute..." There was a distant 'fwap!' sound and a whispered swear word. Tony and Stephen fell asleep.

\---

"Are you kidding me?" Him and Stephen were both wide awake and were now watching the footage from earlier.

"I thought they were joking everytime it came up in conversation. They, a bunch of fucking superheros who save the world on almost a daily basis, genuinely think we're brothers. We're two fucking gay men in the gayest fucking marriage ever. We've been married for goddamn eighteen years!" Tony yelled as he hit his head several times. He looked at Stephen with utter despair.

"I know. God, how stupid could these people be!" Stephen's nose scrunched up.

"Holy shit every time you scrunch your nose up, it turns me on." 

Stephen just sighed.

 

5.

They've taken to making out in common areas. They were experimenting to see if they'd just fucking realise. Not the smartest plan but fuck it.

Stephen's lips were hot against his own, his teeth biting gently on his, tugging at his bottom lip, his hands on Tony's waist whilst Tony's were tugging at Stephens hair.

Stephen pressed his lips against Tony's neck, sucking and biting at the skin. Small moans fell from both of their lips as they pushed and grinded against each other. Tony felt Stephen smirk against his lips as his hands traveled up slightly after squeezing his ass.

A laugh was startled from Tony as Stephen pressed the nerves at Tony's sides.

"No, no, please no. Stephen...Give me mercy!" They both slid to the floor, Stephen stradeling Tony, grinding against him as he tickled him. Half moans and laughs filled the room as Clint walked in.

"Oh, hey guys." They both stopped, breathing heavily and looked up to Clint, hope bubbled in their eyes.

"Oh don't stop 'cause I'm here. Just continue with your brotherly love and shit. I just want food." 

Tony yelled. 

"That's it. FRIDAY, call an emergency meeting. Make sure every. Single. Avenger is here and tell them it's urgent."

Clint's eyes widened. 

"What's wrong, Tony?" 

Tony just muttered angrily.

 

+1 

Twenty minutes later, the room was filled with the Avengers and Happy and Pepper. 

There was the original six, Wong, T'Challa, which was surprising, Bucky, Sam, Scott, Carol, Jessica, Matt, Luke, Danny, Hope, Peter, Rhodey, Vision, Wanda, Loki, which was also surprising, and of course, Tony and Stephen.

"Okay, okay. It's time to set the record straight." Everyone quieted down at the sound of Tony's voice, "You're all fucking dumbasses." They all recoiled and protested.

"I do have to agree. You're all so...dimwitted it actually hurts." Stephen said from across the room. They all quieted again.

"Why...? What makes you say that though?" Steve asks. Tony facepalms.

"Because of this!" Tony raised his left hand, a wedding band wrapped elegently around his finger. 

"You're married?!" Everyone stared at him and then everybody swung their heads and look at...Pepper. 

Pepper just starts to laugh. A lot. So much so that she couldn't actually breathe.

"How long have you and Pepper been married?" 

"Oh my fucking god. Oh my fuck." He breathes deeply. "I'm not married to Pepper. I've been married longer than I've known Pepper." Everyone looks at him, confused.

"Who's your wife then?" 

"That'd be me." Then everyone started laughing and it was Tony and Stephen's turn to look confused. 

Once everyone quieted down, everyone asked the same question.

"Who are you actually married to? If you are at all." Tony genuinely wanted to cry. 

Tony looked over to Stephen.

"We are literally two fucking married gay men and you guys think we're goddamn brothers. Clint, when you walked in we were making out. We were literally about to have some fucking amazing ass sex, but no, you guys think we're brothers for whatever reason!" 

"If you really want us to believe you, we're gonna need some solid proof." 

"That's it, that's fucking it." Tony stormed over to where Stephen stood near a wall and promptly shoved him up against in, shoving his tounge into his mouth. Stephen, after getting over the slight shock, placed his hands into Tony's back pockets, gave his ass a squeeze and turned them around so Tony was pressed up against the wall.

Once they seperated, they look over to the team who just...stared at them.

"We...I meant like, a marriage certificate... I didn't need to see that." Oh. Poor Peter. Poor, young and inncent Peter. 

They both just smiled sheepishly. 

"Oops..."

**Author's Note:**

> aha im terrible at this and i have my english exam tomorrow but no, instead of studying i wrote a fanfic. rip my grades


End file.
